


breathe me in like air tonight

by stranded_star



Series: The Tattoo AU [5]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranded_star/pseuds/stranded_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Breathe. Their bodies quake together, and maybe this is what it feels like to transcend the boundaries of skin and body, because she can feel their too fast heartbeats line up, and the rustle sounds of the forest leak in, over their bodies drenched in moonlight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in like air tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ahem. all the lady homo sex. very nsfw. come visit my tumblr: wordharvest

*** 

The thing is, she doesn’t plan on this.

She doesn’t plan on rucking Grace’s tight red dress up to her hips and running trembling fingers over the too soft skin of her inner thighs, tips of her fingers buzzing electric in the cool night air.

She doesn’t plan on dropping to her knees, keeping firm grasp of Grace’s perfect legs like an anchor, and flicking her gaze up in a silent request to place her mouth on all that she’s fantasized about, over the past weeks. 

And she never could have planned on the shudder of Grace’s high pitched sigh when her tongue first runs, long and slow, over her wet heat.

But Hannah, with all her rash plans to fly to rural England or get wings tattooed all over her shoulders, has never been much for planning. And now she’s here, knees bruised against the gravel, with the cradle of Grace’s hips against her face and her tongue licking slowly up and down the sweetest girl she’s ever tasted.

“Hannah.” Grace’s sigh fills her ringing ears. “Fuck. I missed you.”

Her response is to tighten her grip, short nails digging into the warm curve of Grace’s ass. She hitches one leg over her shoulder, dragging her mouth down low, tongue lapping slow against her entrance.

“How – how the fuck did you get so good at this, Hannah, I swear to god – “ Her voice drops off into a faint squeak when Hannah slips her tongue in, dragging her thumb to rub lazy circles against her clit. Grace’s hands come up to thread through her short blue hair, tugging, hard enough so that it hurts in a good way. Grace is all around her, the smell of her sex and perfume and sweat dizzying Hannah’s senses. She can’t,fuck, concentrate on making Grace feel good when it’s all so much, the reality of Grace against her mouth and the hot throb between her own legs.

She slows down, fucking her slow and careful, running her tongue back up to circle once, twice, around her clit before returning to her agonizing torture. She can feel the way Grace’s legs tense up with frustration, and she smiles, aching deliciously in the prolonging of her girlfriend’s orgasm.

After three weeks apart, Hannah’s surprised Grace lasted through the whole dinner with her parents, her dark eyes heavy and warm across the table while making small talk about the peas. They barely made it out of the house before Grace tugged her down a childhood path to the river, the loom of trees creating quiet, private places. And now they’re down by the water, hidden behind branches and the shadows of the night, but it’s so deliciously forbidden that Hannah fights against the urgency of the finish.

“Hannah. God. I just want to see your face, and. I wanna ride you until you come too.”

She twitches, shivers, but Grace’s hands hold her close. “No, don’t stop, baby – I’m just gonna talk to you while your mouth’s on me.”

Hannah positively aches now, her belly blazing hotly as Grace’s fingers run through her hair, grazing at the sensitive skin of her neck. She’s almost too distracted to continue the kiss and suck pattern of her mouth, but she’s determined not to give in, to rise up to meet Grace’s terrible lips.

She wants – fuck.

The thing is, she’ll get everything she wants, because Grace gives her all of her, every time, and that still feels like a miracle. She can be patient, and she can slow the movement out until their bodies shake like earthquakes together, and she can spend hours, after, just kissing at the hot places of Grace’s skin.

But it feels like too much, especially when Grace’s voice sighs out, long and ragged: “I can’t wait to taste you, Hannah, you’re the only thing I’ve thought about this entire night, you and how wet I make you –“

Hannah finally moans, and Grace’s grip tightens, and her hands move down from Grace’s thighs to undo her buttons hastily, slipping her fingers down into her own warmth, because she can’t concentrate – she can’t fuck Grace properly – with her body crying out mercilessly for attention.

She is wet, and her fingers slip easily over her clit and through her folds, and it always astonishes, how fucking good it feels, like her body is trembling on the edge of the greatest ecstasy she’s ever known. And Grace fills up her vision, making her glow warm and hazy in the shivery pleasure flickering up her veins in the wake of her deft fingers.

She spreads her mouth out wet and open against Grace’s sex, and she wants to feel all of her, because she’s never felt like someone’s body contained all the secrets to some kind of heaven.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Hannah.” Her whisper rasps out into the startling quiet of the night. “I can see you touching yourself, and I just want them to be my fingers instead of yours –”

Fuck it, she has terrible self control and Grace has the dirtiest – most fantastic – mouth, and all she really wants to do is kiss her, sweet and rough, and. Yes. Her fingers would be nice as well.

She slithers up, pressing wet kisses to Grace’s smooth stomach, latching on to one of Grace’s breasts and sucking slowly at her pert nipple. Grace shudders, and her hands in Hannah’s hair slide down to Hannah’s ass and lower back, gripping desperately.

“Wait, Hannah, I’m gonna come so fast if you do that –“

Hannah finally pushes up to kiss her mouth, squeezing gently at her breast. Too perfect. She can feel Grace smile against her lips, her tongue flicking out to taste herself on Hannah’s mouth.

It’s so much, and Hannah loves her so much, and she doesn’t want it to ever end. She kisses down her jaw, against the sweaty curls, the shell of her ear.

“And what, miss Helbig, is the problem with that?”

“Because,” Grace breathes heavily into her ear, “I wanna get off to the way your face looks when you come.”

Hannah groans, and presses her face into the sweet-smelling curve of Grace’s neck. She’s been aching for touch in these few moments, and when Grace’s fingers finally, finally touch her, the pleasure overwhelms her.

She breathes quick and hot into Grace’s mouth, and her fingers make her way down Grace’s body, pressing hard to her clit before she slips two fingers inside her. She focuses on fucking her hard and precise, just like Grace likes it, but Grace’s own (very long) fingers are inside her now, and oh.

She can feel it building, low and hot and aching, and with every bump of Grace’s hipbone to her clit she gets closer, and now Grace is trembling, and she rubs quick circles over her clit, and then –

Grace clenches around her fingers, hips shaking erratically, lips whispering sweet nothings in Hannah’s ears, and Hannah feels herself unravel, collapsing against the firm warmth of her body.

Breathe. Their bodies quake together, and maybe this is what it feels like to transcend the boundaries of skin and body, because she can feel their too fast heartbeats line up, and the rustle sounds of the forest leak in, over their bodies drenched in moonlight.

She presses tired kisses to Grace’s neck and she gets happy murmurs in return, their skin warm together.

“I love you,” Hannah says, and she can feel her heart pulse with it, glowing up, up, up to the sky to take up company with the moon.

Grace nods her assent, but her eyebrows furrow, and she looks around cautiously.

“Hannah – did we really just fuck in a forest?”

Hannah’s laugh rings out, and Grace buries her face in her cerulean hair.

“I love you, too,” she murmurs, and Hannah knows.

This. This is forever.

***  
fin


End file.
